Too good for everyone
by Horius
Summary: Princess Bubblegum turned Finn down once again. What happens when Marceline plans to play a prank to Bonnibel as a revenge and learns of the reason why PB turned Finn down? Update: Will be a series!
1. Chapter 1

**Too good for everyone…**

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_********...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**

* * *

**Okay, guys, here comes something which I normally wouldn't want to write since I am more into Finnceline, but man, Bonnibel is perfect to be the love interest in this story! But, well, then we see the story at least from Marceline's perspective! I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy - Horius**

* * *

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_********...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**

"Come on, Finn? A brain lord like Bonnie? You'd be bored with her in a week" I tell him, trying to comfort him. I feel really guilty since I gave Finn bad advice. To make him put some wolves in her room was a bit much…

"No, that is not the problem Marcy…" Finn whispers in a heartbreaking voice not completing his sentence, a tear in his eyes. '_The problem is that she is just too good for me_' he thinks while the teardrop escapes. She never saw him cry before. Well, one time when she tricked him to belief that she killed Jake, but normally, not even the worst wound could archive that.

Marceline can't take seeing Finn so sad. She does have a secret crush on Finn, which she would never confess. She tries to not give in when he is so vulnerable, when she just wants to hug him, to comfort him. Always telling herself stupid things like _'I am THE vampire queen, I do not want to hug a mere mortal'_ or '_I am a thousand year old daredevil, I will not kiss him!'_ and when she is losing her normally impenetrable facade for a second she thinks _'Glob, give me the strength to go only after his checks'_.

This is exactly why she is so angry at Bonnibel. She sees how the oh so godly Princess Bubblegum threats her Finn. When they are at a party, Finn will be made to be her wardrobe, doomed to hold her jacket while the princess talks with others. Whenever the two of them are together Peebles tries to change him in a _perfect_ _gentleman_. This was partly successful, so when he tries to be nice he calls women stuff like "my lady". '_The time he called me "my lady" my heart stopped for a second'_ she thinks dreamily.

When I am finally out of my train of thoughts, I realize sadly that Finn went already home. This happens sometimes, but I do not blame Finn for it. It is my age, the older you get, and the shorter the time seems to be. When I start thinking hours could pass easily, as it happened now. The sun is rising shyly in the horizon, penetrating the world with so many colors in a way, which would have been impossible just 600 years ago.

Looking at my wardrobe I notice my huge sunhat as if it would command me to take it. Flying to the sunhat I take it immediately and fly to the door. I seem to want to go outside, wonder where I will go.

After just some minutes I seemingly arrive at my destination. I wonder why I went to Bonnibel's castle. '_Let's see if I can take my revenge on her'_ my brain answers loyally. Finally knowing what to do, I smile like the devil himself. Just hope dad doesn't watch me right now; he would think I finally went for the pure evil!

I clearly see that her window is closed and the curtain is blocking the sight of the room. '_Well, then I can't enter from the window, do not want to enter while she may be with a lot of guards'_

Invisible I evade the many guardians and servants in her castle, it would be a problem when the run in thin air with substance. Even the stupidest of all candypeople would notice that something is wrong. Well, beside Cinnamon Bun maybe, he is only half-baked. And even that could be a compliment

Finally, I stand in front of her door. I hear faintly a soft whisper, or something similar. Since this could tell me if she is alone or not, I press my ear on the door, trying to eardrop. 'The mighty Vampire Queen eavesdrops at the door of the Bubblegum Princess, how glad I am that I am invisible!'

Now it is clear what kind of sound it is. Bonnibel is crying, even though I did nothing… yet. Soundly I open the door and enter the room. The room is completely dark. If I were not a vampire I would have a real problem to find the princess in her bed.

"Why are YOU crying, your highness" spit I teasingly, my voice sounding angrier then I wanted. It could be a problem if my emotions can be so easily heard.  
"Leave me alone Marceline" she shouts at me, now looking at me. Her eyes are so unbelievable red. For a mere second did I feel pity for her, wanting to know why exactly she is crying.  
"Why the heck are you crying like this, Bonnibel?"

Hearing my question makes her cry even heavier. She hides her face in her hands, now snooting loudly.  
"It is Finn, I want to be with him so badly!" she screams shrill. This leaves me dumbfounded.  
"Wait, wait, wait a second… you did turn him down, not the other way around!... right?" I ask not sure in anything anymore.

"I had too, and you would know if you would come to the royal congress!" she shouts at me, angry. This is the first time I see the refined Princess Bubblegum angy.  
"What do you mean, PB?"

"About every single princess is in love with Finn! We signed a contract, that whoever of us becomes his girlfriend will be jailed, when Finn is not at least 15 years old! Even then it will be probably impossible, since I have to keep the good relationships with the other kingdoms. What does it matter that we can make the medicine without the herbs these are made out? Medicine is not made from candy?!" she shouts weirdly, her nose running. I knew that Finn was popular with the girls, but that is just crazy. About right now, one of the princesses with the most influence must be afraid when she does mess with him. But wait…

"Well, if the princesses can't marry him, does that mean that I have no competition" I ask myself while thinking accidentally loudly. I would not have noticed my failure if the sound of crying wouldn't have vanished. Feeling someone glaring at me, I look at the princess. She glares at me like I did, when Ash sold Hambo. I return her gaze without noticing it at first

For about a minute we stare at each other eyes.  
"When you turn him down nonstop he feels like shit. You do not deserve him, he is too good for you" I scream at her. Her willpower is terrifying me quite a bit. How could the princess not be afraid of a vampire, when they fight over a boy?  
Her murderous gaze softens and gets sad… no not sad, pitiful, maybe? This irritates me even more.  
"Marceline, Finn is too good for everyone." I know that she is right, but I will fight nether the less. Just as she will do.

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_********...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**

* * *

**Please do not forget to review, or I will the girls that you are also after Finn! **

**Ah, and tell me if this should stay as a oneshot.  
**

**Update: This story will not be a oneshot! God, you are awesome! I have chapter 2 already finnished and do only wait for Daesaster to look over it. Check her stories out, they are awesome ;)  
**

* * *

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_********...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**


	2. Chapter 2 - self-sabotage

**Chapter 2 - self-sabotage**

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**

* * *

**Hey everyone! You may have already noticed it by now but I plan to make this as well as "Time" in a series. But I have to ask you guys for patience, since it isn't easy to run three series. Many asked what this story will become. Well, to answer it, I will ship Finn with just about everyone. Each chapter will end in a certain way and is written in a certain way. Thanks to that you may realize who will win his heart in the end. Enjoy – Horius**

* * *

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**

My conversation with Marceline was four months ago. Since then, she is almost always at Finn's side. Oh, I would love to show her the sunbed which Finn found in an ancient ruin.

The worst part was her grin when she left me, she knew that she would steal his heart. The part that hurts most is that she's perfect for Finn. They just have so much in common!

The worst was not her grin when she left me, as if she would now that she would win over his heart. The worst is, she would be the best girlfriend for Finn. They just have so much in common!

I work all day in my laboratory, doing my very best to create something which would give me enough political power to ignore the other princesses. I tried so much. Creating live, reviving the dead and many more but everything was a failure.

The hate the way I have the threat Finn. I have to act like he is a slave. The other princesses are already enraged that he spends so much time with me, even when I try to make him hate me.

But today, I will finally make him hate me. Yesterday I accidentally created my newest invention; hydro-technics. I tried to create weapons in case I'm not able to convince the others that we are not an item. And what did I create? The most romantic sight I ever saw.

Finn was so happy when he heard that I was coming over. I hardly leave my castle nowadays. He must think that I want to spend quality time with him. Well, I do but I don't plan to.

Finally, I arrive at the tree house. I love seeing it; it just reflects Finn bright and innocent nature so perfectly. Too bad that it was who Marceline build the house.

I am about to knock at the door, which swings open before my knuckles make contact. Instead, my knuckles made pretty hard contact with Finn's forehead.  
"Oh gosh, I am sorry Finn!" I really am, I don't want to hurt him more than necessary.  
"Haha, no problem PB. I was hurt way worse before. Hero, right?" He says it with a wide grin as if it would be most natural thing that he gets hurt. He shouldn't have to be hurt, he is only 13 and a month old. And even though I know that, I am one of the ones who send him on his missions.

Even though my thoughts are full of regrets, I still smile softly out of reflex. A princess shouldn't be seen crestfallen. Seeing my smile his cheeks turn slightly purple. How I love it when he looks at me like that.

I chuckle softly, my mood brightening. I admire his innocent expression and his ocean-blue eyes.  
"We should get on the roof. You do not want your furniture getting wet."  
"No Peebs, he would totally love that you make the coach or bed wet!" Hearing Jake make his dirty joke I turn even pinker then usually. Finn stares confused at his dog-brother. Glob, I am so glad he doesn't understand what Jake meant!

Jake follows us to the roof. This is just about perfect; it only makes my plan more effective!

I smile with my cutest smile at him.  
"Ready Finn" I ask in a seductive tone. He blushes like he wants to out-pink the evening sun. My heart beats stronger seeing him. Making him blush is a doubled edged sword.

I ready the firework and my umbrella while trying to ignore him staring at me. I have to calm down.  
"Finn, we want to populate the dessert lands. There are many vulnerable resources the Candykingdom could need. But there are almost no clouds resulting in an unbearable heat" I try to explain why we are together right now. I have to make him belief that I have absolutely no romantically interest at him.  
"And so we may experiment with clouds seeding. I invented hydro-technics."

I realize that the explanation was somehow weird. Planning to push his attention to another matter, I promptly fire the hydro-technics off. The rockets fly in the sky exploding in a diversity of colors which would let every rainbow feel jealous. It was a truly breathtaking view.

The colors fall from the heavens like normal rain. I feel Finn's gaze on me and see from the corners of my eyes how lovely he stares at me while the colors rain down everywhere around us, even hitting Finn's face. How I would love to let my umbrella fall from my hands and kiss Finn's lips kindly but playful.

"Pretty cool, PB." I was never so thankful to Jake for distracting me.  
"Aww, thanks puppy." He clearly does not understand how thankful I really am but he nether the less rests his head in my lap.  
"Is it cool Finn?" Oh, now he gives me even a reason to look at Finn!

He stares at me as if I were a angel. Embarrassed that he spaced out for a second, he turns red like a tomato trying to stutter something, unsuccessfully. I chuckle a bit at his cute reaction.

Looking again at Jake, I softly stoke his head, trying to make Finn feel jealous. A great success. Not even a second latter he tries to imitate Jake and rests his head on my lap. My hand twitch, tempted to just stroke him gently. Before I give in, I speak with wavering voice my rejection. After all, I just came to break his heart.

"Augh, Finn, no." I push him away and stand up. "Come on Finn, don't be weird." Slowly, I walk away hiding my head behind my umbrella. The cloud seeding was a success. While I walk to the ladder a storm is building up. Looking at him disgusted, I speak my ultimate hearth-crusher "Don't be weird."

Finally at the ladder, I sprinkle verbally salt in his wound while moving down.  
"Look, I'll see you guys later." A thunder clap emphases my sentence.

Seconds later it is pouring from the heavens, as if even the gods could feel my and Finn's melancholy. The rain works perfectly with me; it allows me to cry softly without anyone noticing it. So I walk home crying with a faked smile.

* * *

A week passed without hearing from Finn. I was afraid that something could have happened, so I decided to move out in order to meet him. But on my way to his house a giant fire in the goblin-kingdom distracted me. I have still some of my hydro-technics at hand which could help to put out the fire. Thinking about it, I decide to head out to help the kingdom. After all, nobody says that only a hero is allowed to save the day!

Arriving at the burning kingdom, I couldn't believe my eyes. The attacker was the Fire Princess! I was the one who created the glass lamp that was supposed to hold her captive, but also to protect her. She is still young and needs to learn to control her powers, right now she is too instable. The Fire King promised me that he would help me in the case of a war as payment and would deliver special herbs to me which only grow near volcanos.

The princess was not the most shocking. Finn climbed out of a fireproof machine and confronted her directly. He cries while saying something which I couldn't understand. I am too far away.

The princess reacts immediately by putting the fire out. For a second I calmed down. I seemed to be afraid that the princess would hurt Finn without even realizing I was. But the next second was a complete new kind of terror for me. She stands beside Finn, looking deep in his eyes. They look at if they were about to kiss. Softly, they move to a hug. NO! Don't touch him! He is too good for you!

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**

* * *

**Please do not forget to review!** **You think you know who will be Finn's girlfriend at the end of my story?**  
**Explain me your theory and if your theory is 100% correct, I will tell you so.**  
**I will answer every theory which I become before I publish Chapter 3!**

* * *

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Battle royal

**Chapter 3 - Battle Royal**

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but FP and LSP just realy costed me some nerves.  
Don't misunderstand me, FP and Finn is one of my favorite pairings of all times, but FP is just about plain besides her temper.  
And LSP is just... LSP? Don't know if I got her right. Ah, and this chapter got way longer than intended. That is why I had to change the story. Well anyway...  
Enjoy – Horius**

**Now to your theories:****  
****AmericanSephiroth : Pretty good idea, but not completely. Actually, at one point I wanted to make PB do exactly that. But then I noticed that, what I wrote in this chapter.**  
** trasgo artifexdiaz: Too much in common can be gross. Kind of like dating yourself as a female... Now that I think about it, not too bad ;-)**  
**Quest: YOU, my friend, made my day xD**  
**The Nephilim King Michael: Nope, I do know who will get Finn and I am not no one :P**

* * *

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**

"I understand now," I look at him. Glob, I was so stupid to not realize it before. " You are a water elemental."  
"What?!"  
"You are my opposite; you create water." In order to explain him what I mean I show him where the water came out of his face.  
"What, crying? No…"  
"Yeah, you crying cry all the time." I heard from crying. Dad told me that water elementals do it when they are very hurt, sad or angry.  
"No! N-No I don't usually do that"  
"That is your power," I tell him with a straight face. He should be proud of it, not decline his nature.  
"No! No, no, no. No!"  
"Finn, even when we like each other, we are going to hurt each other." And alone that fact is already hurting me madly. I don't know why, but I like him since I saw his eyes in his tree house.  
"No! We don't have to!" I look at him with hope in my eyes. "I can take it, can't we try?"

"You would defy nature for me?" I am dumbfounded. He loves me enough that he is ready to hurt himself every time we met? That is the most romantically thing somebody said to me in my life.

"Oh, yeah," I walk toward him. His eyes widen. His blue eyes are so beautiful, just like the ocean. "What else…" I don't need to hear anymore. I want to hug him, to kiss him. I just want to be with him.

Gently, I embrace him in my arms. It feels so good. As if he would feed my flames with his very soul. Sadly, I begin to smell burned flesh from him. Not able to take the pain anymore, he pushes me away. I knew he had to, but it still hurts. Looking at him, I see a heavily burned Finn crying again. We have no chance for a happy relationship. How am I supported to survive it, that I have to see him this hurt after every little touch?  
"Bye, Finn," I tell him, walking away. Behind me I hear him screaming for me but I will not turn around to see him. Seeing your love hurts you and I don't want to hurt him anymore.

I am pathetic. In one day I fell for a boy, he wanted me, he stopped wanting me, I hunted him though half Ooo, burned almost his house, fell again for him when he wanted me again, slapped him in the face, burned almost a complete kingdom, was stopped by this irritating boy, noticed that he is of my opposite element, fell even deeper for him when he wanted to me nether the less, burned him with a hug, vanished crying from him and now cry in the middle of the grass-lands. Want to see a person who could behave sane after such a day. I have to be insane, or I wouldn't want to be with him.

No, I am not insane; I understand why I want to be with him. You will never be bored with him, never be alone. He fights even nature for his friends and his love. Glob, he wanted to hug me even though it could kill him!

"Knowing Finn is hard, right," a familiar voice ask me suddenly, which lets me jump up in fright. Princess Bubblegum. I talked a lot with her since she helped to confirm me. Never could bring myself to hate her even though she practically build a jail for me, she did it so she could protect me.

"You know him?" She stares at me dumbfounded until she seemed to realize something.  
"Ah, right, you never were able to visit the royal congress."  
"What do you mean?" She looks at me, gentle and with pity. No, not pity, but pure sympathy for my situation.

"Finn is one of the main reasons for the most royal congresses. Almost every princess in Ooo is after him," She looks at me, now not as friendly as before. "Me too."  
"Wait, you like him?!" I feel betrayed, even though I know that it groundless. How can I be angry at her for loving someone? But no matter what, my body doesn't chill but grows hotter.

"You really like him" She didn't ask, it was a statement. Weirdly, hearing this calmed me a little.  
"Yeah, yeah I do."  
"Come to the royal congress tomorrow night. We have to talk about Finn." With a nod I signal my approval. She turns away and walks in the direction of the Candy kingdom, leaving me alone.

* * *

The sight in front of me is just majestic. The building in front of me is mostly made out of the wood of the spooky forest which illuminates eerie in the night. The many little windows all around the building lighten the building even more. Around the building are hundreds from the best stones of the Mountain kingdom placed in a perfect circle. I can feel the magic in them which will surely activate itself should the royal congress be attacked.  
The night itself strengthens the omnipotent feeling of the building even more. The clouds which are purple tingled by the night seem to move around the building, letting it seem like the center of the world.

Walking toward the gate which is big enough to allow a giant entry, I feel for the first time in my life fear. My brain tells me that I don't need to be afraid, that in front of me is just a building with a lot of princesses inside. I am one of the most powerful beings, how could a building and some princesses hurt me? Even though I know all that I walk slower and slower towards the door.

With me mere meters away from the door it seemingly opens itself. No turn back from this point anymore. Trying to find my composure I walk towards the open gate. Not even a second and I seemed like a royal being again, and not like a little girl.

Inside, I see a gigantic table which is formed like a U with all princesses sitting around it. Even the Vampire Queen was there, sitting directly beside Princess Bubblegum. Shocked, I notice that the only free chair is in the middle of the U. They didn't invite me to a meeting, no, this is a interrogation.

Not wanting to seem frightened like I truly am, I walk with steady confident steps to the chair and sit in it. I try to make myself as big as possible in the chair. Let's see who imitates who.

"Like you seemed to have noticed Fire Princess, this meeting is not as friendly as I made you think. For that I am sorry, but I would do it anytime again since I had no other choice." Princess Bubblegum smiles at me, but this is a faked royal one. This enrages me a bit, I am a princess, I notice a fake smile when I see one!

Faking also a smile, I look at her with a smile. " Oh, Bonnibel, you don't have to be sorry. So, what occasion is the ground for all princesses wanting to talk to me?" For a second I was able to see the fire of rage in Princess Bubblegum eyes. It is a humiliation without competition to name a princess at her first name in front of other princesses, even more at a royal meeting. The other princesses noticed this too and seem to be quite intimidated by my behavior. Well, all princesses, the Vampire Queen laughs heartily.

"Oh glob, I totally can't belief how you think that you own this place, girl! And not only do you lumping think that this place is yours, but lumps, you also go after mine man!" A manly, irritating voice yells though the room with a valley girl accent. Wait, did he say that I'm after his man?  
"Wait, you are gay, Prince…"  
"Gay? Lumping lump girl, can't you see these curves? I am more of a girl then you ever will be!" To prove her statement she follows her lumps with her hand, a truly disgusting sight.

Deciding that she is not my attention worth, I look at Princess Bubblegum.  
"Well, I am made out of fire. What do you want to do to stop me?"  
"I will just have to extinguish your flames," a very soft gentle voice tells me to my right. Annoyed, I look at the speaker. Water Princess. What a joke, she is not nearly as strong as me. When we two would hug, my flames would flicker a bit while she turns into steam! But what if the other princesses help her?

"You can't stop me and you know it. But I don't want to state a war killing you. So let's say it like this, if he wants to be with me, so be it. If he wants to be with any of you, so be it."  
"No, we princesses made a contract Fire Princess! Even when you yourself didn't sign it, we will punish you nether the less should you break a law of Ooo. You have to wait until Finn is 15" Urge, Bubblegum. How can it be that you make such annoying rules?

"Actually, Fire Princess is right. Now what, I may go and steel his purely now." The speaker is the Marceline Queen. Too my surprise, she didn't sound as if she would joke. Everyone is just as dumbfounded as me.  
"How can you…" For a moment I was too startled to think. "He would fight with all his might against you, he has a crush on me!"  
"FP, sorry to tell you that, but I'm his best female friend. He would never hurt me, well, at least not in a way I wouldn't approve." Her grin is really devilish. I needed a second to think of a good counter.

"You are ready to take a war with the most powerful kingdom of Ooo, the Fire Kingdom?" I grin widely. She would never dare to stake a war with her Vampire kingdom. Vampires are strong, yes, but they are too selfish to fight because stupid reasons like the love of their queen.  
"Oh, yes in Ooo the Fire kingdom is the kingdom with the most fire power, but you didn't forget that my father is the Evil Lord of the Night-o-Sphere with millions of demons, did you?" She hisses at me with her snake tongue. She is right, we would have no chance. The other princesses seem to realize the same.

"So, let make it like that; whoever kisses him first gets to be his girlfriend. The losers will not go in a war against the winner and we all stay friends. Alright?"

She just blackmailed every single princess of Ooo. "Alright, but you will never become him. He is too good for you." Oh my glob, I accidentally started a battle royal with every single princess over a man which I know since two days.

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**

* * *

**Please, review? Pretty please?  
**

* * *

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lumps

Chapter 4 – Lumps

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry! I totally forgot to upload the chapter. Well, here it's. Not too much, since LSP gives me a serious headache, whenever when I try to understand her, even though she is hilarious! I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy – Horius**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

What the lump just happened her. Why do they ignore me? And did they just declare a royal battle royal? "Oh my glob guys, drama bomb!"

Everyone stares at me weirdly. Good, now I get finally the attention which I deserve!

"Whoever gets a kiss from Finn gets to be his girlfriend? Lumps, you could just declare that I'm his girlfriend, because these lips of mine are just totally too luscious."

Yeah, now the complete congress is silent, admiring my lips. I know you guys are envious, but you don't have to stare with me with open jaws. Glob, I feel like a piece of meat in the middle of a pack of starving wolves!

"LSP, seriously, you aren't even in our league," The Vampire Queen says matter-of-factly to me. This does surprise me, who would have known that they all knew just how much more beautiful I'm than them.

I'm a little flattered by this sudden compliment. "Whatever." Play cool LSP, don't destroy their moment of pure amazement.

"Well, we should still declare some rules in order to remain our friendship, without creating one of the weirdest fights in all of Ooo's history." Bubblegum switches the theme to Finn again, clearly envious of my lumps.

"What kind of rules," asks the Fire Princess the congress, seemingly playing along, in order to not hurt Princess Bubblegum's pride. Glob, who would have thought that they would be so friendly to each other after Bubblegum made her sit in the middle of a lot of angry princesses.

"First, we should make Jake teach Finn about sex." Marceline didn't waste a second to propose this. Wait, Finn doesn't know about sex? But he is lumping thirteen years old, how can he not know?

The other princesses' discus mostly the same thought as mine, but some are hunted by a different thought.

"Why should we make Jake teach him?" The Fire Princess seems to be rather taken aback, probably because she is in the same age as Finn is also not very experienced.

"Well, because some might try to make him feel lustful. He's very young, so it may be that he isn't able to hold his urge or misunderstands this feeling as love. Marceline is right, even when it gives me a serious headache to say it." Glob, never thought that Bubblegum would take the side of Marceline in something.

"Yeah, someone may…" Marceline whistles innocently, with a smile which just screams that she thought about it. "I didn't ask it so that he would be a more bravely doing it…"

The complete hall is just staring at Marceline.

"Yeah, as if he would prefer you over these lumps," I say, as I move my hands along my curves. Everyone stares at me, full of unbelieving. Glob, they don't need to stare at me like this, before I let him do anything he would have to put a ring on my finger! Even though I could have him anytime I want…

Princess Bubblegum shakes her head furiously, probably trying to not think about me and Finn. It must be a nightmare to compete with a girl just so much more gorgeous than oneself.

"Well that point is approved. But before anyone tries to seductive him, Finn does have to know about sex. Jake will probably never teach him because he's too laid-back, so you guys can forget it," Bubblegum states in a tone which dares anyone to question her decision.

"Well, I could teach him…"

"No, you will not Marceline. You would teach him the same method you taught the Nut Prince to swim, right? Teaching by doing it, right? Before you use such methods, I will teach him myself."

"Nothing against you Bonnie, but if you teach him, you will make it so complicated that he will not understand a word which you say and he will fall asleep midway."

"When you have a better idea, you are free to say it."

"Actually, I got an idea." The speaker was neither PB nor Marceline, startling them both. Glob, they lumping forgot that we were still here!

All turn to the speaker, Wildberry Princess. "If we would teach him at the next royal congress, we could make sure that he knows everything, without anyone rapping him."

Glob, this idea is so lumping hilarious!

Princess Bubblegum falls in thought, just as most of the other princesses. Even Marceline seems to think about it toughly, even though she is normally totally easygoing.

"I support we could. Yes, it's a good idea. But the next royal congress is in a month. We should all avoid him in this month, so that we can start the battle on even ground." She seems more like talking to herself than as if she would talk to us.

"Too bad, I promised him that I would go with him to the Sea of dead and later on to the chicken blood cove In order to show him my kingdom. We are away for one week, maybe two," Marceline says playfully.

"Wait, why do you want to show him your kingdom," Princess Bubblegum asks in utter shock.

"Well, if he's my boyfriend, he will someday also meet my subjects. Better too early than too late, right? Don't want that one of my vampires accidentally eats my boyfriend."

Hearing Marceline so confident that she wins over Finn enrages Princess Bubblegum. I clearly can see how her sweet pink turns to a furious red.

"Oh my glob, drama bomb," I scream with all my might, relaxing the atmosphere of the congress, while I just think that Marceline shouldn't be allowed to take Finn away, but who is supported to stop her? He's lumping too good for Marceline! He's lumping too good for everyone… beside me!

As I think that, I notice the other princesses stating the rules of the contest. Well, since I didn't hear the beginning, I can just take a nap. Turtle Princess will inform me later on.

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Please review!  
**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_


End file.
